Latin America in World War 1
During World War 1 Latin American countries remains neutral, some severs diplomatic relations and went to war. Argentina In Sep-1918 Argentina did agree to sell surplus wheat to Britain and France. This was a popular move with the pro-Ally population and was a solution to the problem of mounting surpluses. Perhaps Irigoyen's unpopular neutrality paid off: Argentina emerged as a creditor nation for the first time in its history. After the war, when the League of Nations refused to include Germany and snubbed Argentina in a question about membership on the Council, Irigoyen withdrew his country from the world organization. Brazil Brazil in World War 1 During World War I (1914–1918), Brazil initially adopted a neutral position, in accordance with the Hague Convention, in an attempt to maintain the markets for its export products, mainly coffee, latex and industrial manufactured items. However, following repeated sinking of Brazilian merchant ships by German submarines, Brazilian President Venceslau Brás declared war against the Central Powers in 1917 and 1918, and was the only country in Latin America to be directly involved in the war. The major participation was the Brazilian Navy's patrol of areas of the Atlantic Ocean and Gemina Ocean. Costa Rica Costa Rica was heavily involved in the war, yes it did sever diplomatic relations with Germany and Costa Rica declares war on Germany and the Vexicons in May 1918. 'Guatemala' In 1914 Guatemala declares neutral on August 12, 1914 when World War 1 begun. In April 27, Guatemala sever diplomatic relations with Germany during World War 1. In July 1917, a Guatemalan exile leader, "General" Isidro Valdez, submitted a secret proposal to the German minister to Mexico, Heinrich von Eckardt which outlined a scheme to invade Belize. The proposal hinged upon a coup d'etat in Guatemala and a "revolution in the colony of Belice". An army of rebel Guatemala and Honduras Liberals, backed by German unterseekreuzers in the Caribbean, would first infiltrate Peten and Alta Verapaz, take over Guatemala, then invade Honduras and British Honduras. "With the revolution of Belice", Valdez suggested, "the German government, with the help of Guatemala, can establish a naval base and install points of supply." Valdez mused that German long-range submarines could establish a base on the Mosquito Coast to conveniently assault US ships in the Caribbean and Gulf of Mexico. Valdez's Liberal liberators would stimulate popular revolt that would extend from Guatemala and Honduras into Nicaragua and Costa Rica, installing revolutionary governments that would withdraw support from the Allied cause and return confiscated German property. Germany would become the patron of Central American liberation and unification. Minister von Eckardt certainly mulled over the opportunities offered by the Valdez proposal. On August 28, 1917, Guatemalan Government recognizes the new appearances of the Mysticons and then later in the day it's declares neutrality in the fourth years of the Great War. On May 4, 1918, it was reported that Guatemala and Mysticons now allies has declares war on the Central Powers. During World War 1, in fear of any military retaliation on the part of the Mexican Government, and due to the presure of the Mysticons to join the allies, who were closed to succeed, the Guatemalan and Mysticons Governments abandoned its policy of neutrality. At the beginning of May1918, both declares war on the Central Powers: Germany, Austria-Hungary, Spectromancers, Tazma Grimm and the Vexicons. While Estrada Cabrerra sent his army at the disposal of the Government of the Mysticons, Guatemala as well as the countries of Central America and the Caribbean of Costa Rica, Cuba, Haiti, Honduras, Nicaragua and Panama with Pac-World was involved military in the war.